Do I Get to Bet?
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma one-shot: There are new rules in place following the discovery of Ryoma and Fuji's relationship. Too bad they didn't quite cover everything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

**Lady Monozuki:** It's been a while since I created something new! I hope that everyone enjoys this really random idea. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!

The story of Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syuusuke dating had spread inside the halls of Seigaku within the span of three days. The confirmation of that news, however, took less than two hours. Of course, the public display of affection that the reputed sadist had shown the anti-social brat did them no favors. Then again, it probably would have helped if Fuji Syuusuke hadn't distributed pictures of the incident by "accident." The tennis team held— well Oishi demanded—an emergency meeting to discuss the latest gossip involving two of their regulars.

Which, considering Seigaku, went surprisingly well. New rules were put in place regarding the amount of PDA Fuji was allowed to shed upon Echizen (because honestly, the day that Echizen publically displays his affection, without being prompted, to someone is the day that he reveals a secret ballet obsession) during any practice, match, or competition. In addition, photos of their relationship were not allowed to be distributed by any club member, including Fuji and Echizen— regardless of any previous agreement or payment. Lastly, no one was supposed to treat them any different. Setting aside any personal feelings, Echizen and Fuji were still their teammates.

But after the meeting ended, the rules probably should have included something along the lines of: "No betting is permitted regarding anything inclusive of traditional relationship paradigms. Including, but not limited to, how long the relationship will last, how long their fights will last, how long it will take for Fuji to break the new rules, how long it will take for them to say "I love you," and how long it will be before they do this or that.

Because if they had thought to include those rules, then perhaps, the other club members would have been less aware of Fuji ultimate intentions for their tennis prodigy. Not that they would say anything, they were too afraid of Fuji to do that.

"Nyah, how long do you think those two will stay together?" the hyperactive acrobatics player, Kikumaru, asked after Tezuka, Echizen, and Fuji had all left the clubhouse.

"Eiji! Don't gossip about them, it's not polite!" Kikumaru's doubles partner, and rumoured to be more, Oishi berated.

"But Oishi! They're so young! Ochibi's just a baby, and Fujiko is scary!"

There was no arguing with Kikumaru on his last sentence.

"I-I think Echizen can take care of himself," the usually meek power player, Kawamura, interjected. "I mean, if he thinks he's old enough to date, then he's old enough to accept the consequences of a relationship."

There was an unspoken "with Fuji" at the end of his sentence.

"According to my calculations, there is a 99.7 percent chance that this relationship will not last more than a week," the data master, Inui, imputed.

"I think they'll last a year, nyah!" Kikumaru chimed in again.

"Eiji!" Oishi berated.

"How long do you think they'll last, Oishi?"

There was silence after the question. "Erm, well, I say a month."

"Interesting," Inui muttered as he scribbled down the information.

"How about we make this a bet!" Kikumaru said. "One thousand yen says that they last a year!"

"Eiji!" Oishi said again.

"Data doesn't lie. I'll take that bet."

"Inui!" Oishi protested. "it's not right to bet on someone's relationship!"

"Oh?" a smooth voice said from a small distance. The remaining club members directed their attention toward the newcomer, and probably the face that would give them nightmares for the rest of their lives, Fuji Syuusuke. "So, you're betting on how long Echizen and I will last?"

There was a brief silence before Inui cleared his throat.

"Yes."

"Do I get to bet? After all, this does concern me and my boyfriend."

More silence. Someone was probably waiting for the smiling tensai to stick a knife in their backs and be done with it.

"Sure you can, Fujiko!" Kikumaru added with strained cheerfulness.

"In that case, I want to put money down on _forever_."

Oishi broke the silence with nervous laughter. "Don't you think you're a bit too young to think about forever? I mean, you're only fourteen and he's only twelve!"

"Does Echizen know about your intentions?" Kawamura asked nervously.

"Saa. I'm sure he'll figure it out. Eventually."

~End~


End file.
